Decadence
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: OroKabu and KabuOro. They would do anything for each other, even throw their morals to the dirt. An exploration of Orochimaru and Kabuto's relationship with each other, complete with some hot, steamy yaoi.


**A/N: So, KFK-chan has been kind of…dead recently.**

**I want to apologize for that; I have just had no inspiration for my existing fics. I will try to update them and finish them, but it might take me a while. But I really will try to at least convey to you, my readers, where I was going with the plot. (If I haven't forgotten…) Anyway, the title of this fic is Decadence, which refers to a point at which morals are lost. I tried to kind of elaborate on that throughout the fic, and especially drive it home at the end. So, I hope you guys, my faithful readers, can enjoy this fic…and not pummel me for being dead. Please review, and now, grab some popcorn, switch that chair out for the comfy one, and enjoy the fic!!**

Orochimaru never questioned Kabuto.

Oftentimes, when he was training, he would push himself too far, and end up collapsing after he had hauled himself back to base. He usually trained out in the wilderness, several miles from the base. And, after training himself almost to the point of collapse, the several miles back to the base took every shred of his energy. It was often some nameless, faceless servant who found him and caught him after he collapsed; he would wake up in the medical wing of the base, nude, and covered in more bandages than he would ever see again. At least, until he did this again. And then Kabuto would come in, having that sixth sense that told him when the snake was finally awake, and scold him for losing half his blood, breaking half his bones, and damaging half his organs. Then came the, "How are you still alive?" and the, "You are so lucky you're living in a borrowed body," and then some threat that usually followed the lines of bodily harm that any dominatrix could deal out. Orochimaru would just give him some biting comment about who was in charge and how he should kill him for his insolence. And then Kabuto would threaten to lose his gentle touch while changing his bandages, and Orochimaru would finally shut his mouth. After a few minutes of talking, just Kabuto getting Orochimaru up-to-speed on whatever he had missed while he was unconscious, Kabuto would give him a soft kiss and then leave. Orochimaru could finally sleep peacefully, then, and then his naturally high regeneration would kick in, and he would heal, and be out of there in a matter of hours.

And so the story went.

Once he was completely healed, he would return to experimenting endlessly. Kabuto would join him. Both of them would inevitably have sex on a desk at least once a week; the day nor the time mattered, but the door would be locked, and the shades would be drawn. Something no one ever realized about Orochimaru: he could actually be dominated in the bedroom. For some reason, Kabuto had a much easier time bullying Orochimaru when sex was involved. It took some time, but if Kabuto really wanted it, he could make Orochimaru submit to him. Sometimes, Kabuto thought Orochimaru secretly enjoyed it when Kabuto got aggressive with him, and just wanted to protect his reputation by fighting back.

It was the small nuances Kabuto enjoyed most about Orochimaru: when he was injured, he refused to look into anyone's eyes except for his. When he was in pain, his eyes were closed. Always. His favorite place to be touched was his stomach. Yanking on his hair was the most powerful way of making him submit. Biting his neck was the next most powerful way. But the bite had to be low, almost on his shoulder, but not quite there. And towards the back of his neck. Drawing blood was always best. Using his mouth anywhere on his body led to kissing. He was most vocal when being kissed on the inner thigh and inner wrist. Kabuto simply knew everything about Orochimaru, much as the snake liked to deny it.

Orochimaru, on the other hand, loved what was obvious about Kabuto. The fact that he couldn't ever be figured out: and Orochimaru's pride that he was the only one to ever have done so completely. What Kabuto hated the most was being shown up. Not so much being wrong, but when someone made a production out of it. One of his biggest pet peeves was the abuse of drugs. He had threatened to leave Orochimaru if he ever caught him taking any drug without his express consent. Secretly, Orochimaru would never disobey that for fear of the consequences. Kabuto was a cold, near-emotionless individual. Near emotionless, because he could still show love and tenderness when he and Orochimaru were alone together. It was no secret that he and Orochimaru had a special relationship-and Orochimaru loved that. He was very attractive. And he was something of a control freak in the medical office.

But, what they both loved about the other was how each of them had a hidden side, and they were the only ones to see this hidden side. If Kabuto ever told anyone about Orochimaru's submissive side, Orochimaru swore he would kill Kabuto. And if Orochimaru spoke out about Kabuto's secret love for him, he suspected he would find poison in his next meal and Akatsuki on his doorstep. Kabuto hated how Orochimaru had kept his hand from his original body. Orochimaru allowed him to take stem cells from the skin, and suddenly, Kabuto was over that. Orochimaru loathed how Kabuto burned incense in his bedroom. Kabuto started burning a different scent, and Orochimaru never complained again. They just knew each other like no one else did. And, however detached they remained in public, somehow, people always just seemed to sense that.

Trust was key between them. Kabuto was the only person Orochimaru trusted to even be in the same room as him when he was unconscious. Orochimaru was the sole being Kabuto could ever share his actual emotions with. He liked to think those homicidal tendencies didn't count as true emotion. That trust was emphasized the one time Kabuto wasn't there when he woke up.

His bandages felt different. Kabuto knew exactly how he liked them: the pressure, the overlap, the amount of extraneous material on either side of the wound, the amount of disinfectant to use, the amount of ointment to apply, and so on and so forth. And clearly, another hand had treated him. After yet another training incident, Orochimaru had gone through the usual stagger-home-and-collapse-in-some-random-idiot's-arms routine. But, this time, when he woke up, the room wasn't empty, as it usually was. And it hardly took him a moment to see that the other person was uncomfortably close. Just opening his golden eyes, however seemed to ignite a spark of fear within the other's eyes. Orochimaru knew he wasn't terribly threatening where he was, completely out of chakra and injured all over, but no one needed to know that…the snake slowly sat up, glaring out from underneath his curtain of black, silky hair, holding the man's gaze before finally snapping,

"Well, are you going to tell me who you are, you imbecile?!"

The man only smiled. Orochimaru caught the glimpse of arrogance creep into his eyes, and almost recoiled. What was his problem? Instead of answering, the medic said softly, "You're even more beautiful up close…and in pain."

"Oh-ho, you're one more insane worshiper of mine. How. Touching. Beat it."

The man simply chuckled. "Orochimaru, you're very, very weak right now," he said, reaching out and gently cupping Orochimaru's cheek in his hand. "I could have my way with you, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it." The man's short, blonde hair fell into his eyes, almost masking the dark gray. Orochimaru wouldn't deny that he was attractive, but he had sworn Kabuto monogamy. The other person he would ever bother doing _that_ for. Orochimaru recoiled swiftly, making a biting move for the person's hand. His impressive fangs snapped out, dripping with venom. Orochimaru's quick reflexes saved him: he bit down hard into the man's hand, and he heard and felt bones crack in his mouth. At first, the man only seemed shocked: then, anger permeated his voice.

"Little _whore!"_ he sneered, dealing Orochimaru a rough slap across the face. "How dare you!"

Orochimaru just bit down harder, injecting more of his venom. He was so happy this was fast-acting…

Sure enough, the man only got halfway to his next strike before the muscle spasms started. Orochimaru finally yanked his fangs out of the man's hand, revealing two messy puncture wounds. There was bruising around the edges, evidence of where Orochimaru had dug in when he was struck. "You fool," Orochimaru snarled, watching the man fall off the chair he had been sitting on and start writhing in pain on the floor. "Never assume that just because I am weaker than normal, that I am not dangerous. That will cause cardiac arrest in a few moments. In the mean time…" Orochimaru pushed the flimsy sheets off the bed, grabbing his boxers from next to the bed. He yanked these on, and then pulled his pants back on, fighting the dizzying effects of his injuries. He then simply walked out of the room, leaving the medic on the floor to die, rejected and alone. He demanded an explanation as to where Kabuto was.

A nurse caught him after he had turned the first corner. After she had gasped and gushed over him for a minute, showing her respects to him and then gently chiding him for being up and about, Orochimaru had inquired after Kabuto. The nurse's brow had furrowed, and said, "Oh, he isn't here? Ryuu notified him that he was needed…"

"Ryuu is a blonde with gray eyes, fairly attractive…?"

"He's the one who found you, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru allowed a sadistic, but painful, chuckle to escape his throat. "That little bastard," he muttered. "He's dead. I killed him. Came onto me, actually thought he could force me into submission. I'm going to assume Kabuto wasn't informed of my need, given the nature of the fool who thought he could take advantage of me."

"Sit, please, Orochimaru-sama," the woman admonished, guiding him to the nearest chair, outside a room. "I'll find Kabuto-san immediately." Orochimaru sank down in the chair, biting back his moans of pain, and waited while the woman ran off to find Kabuto directly. From the resounding shriek, Orochimaru guessed she had told him everything. The next thing he knew, Kabuto was in front of him, gently sliding his arms around him, picking him up, and taking him directly to his room. As soon as Kabuto had finished teleporting, and maybe even before all of him had made it, he had his mouth on Orochimaru's, and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Mine," he whispered possessively, setting Orochimaru down on the bed. Taking caution around Orochimaru's injuries, Kabuto set his hands on either side of Orochimaru, sitting down the edge of the bed and kissing him again. He kept all of his weight off Orochimaru, knowing that the sannin was in pain. Orochimaru couldn't keep himself quiet, nor could he keep himself off Kabuto. The genin was full-out biting at his wrists, knowing full well what it did to Orochimaru.

"You're going that far," Orochimaru panted, "even with my injuries?"

Kabuto smirked. "You haven't told me to stop," he pointed out. "Besides," he breathed, finally moving up to Orochimaru's first injury, "I can make this feeling _amazing."_

Orochimaru didn't doubt Kabuto. In fact, his heart was pounding with anticipation as Kabuto sank his teeth into the bandage-taking care not to touch the injury itself-and yanked it undone. The bandage came off cleanly, and Kabuto discarded it to the side. It was barely a hindrance as he continued kissing up Orochimaru's arm, leaving a warm, tingling feeling in his wake. Orochimaru moaned softly, eyes closing at the feel of Kabuto healing him. But his hands weren't anywhere near the wound! Orochimaru then realized that Kabuto was focusing the healing chakra through his lips, kissing the deep cut away. He was pleasuring Orochimaru with the feel of a simple medical procedure.

"I'll have to make sure there isn't even anyone else in the room next time," Orochimaru murmured, as Kabuto repeated the process on the worst of his wounds. He somehow seemed to know where only the worst ones were, and only stripped the bandages away from those. "Because you've ruined me on the steel table, now, too."

Kabuto simple smirked, trailing soft lips over Orochimaru's pale skin. "I've already ruined you," he crooned, kissing softly at the inside of one marble calf. "But you love it." Orochimaru could only moan in unspoken agreement as Kabuto finally pulled his pants off, still kissing softly at his sensitive skin. Orochimaru threw back his head in pleasure, his entire body arching beautifully as Kabuto kissed another gash closed. Kabuto continued to bite at his bandages, moving up slender legs, over curving hips, and onto a flat stomach. Orochimaru's chest heaved with his breaths as Kabuto teased him, licking the wounds before he healed them and placing tender love-bites around the wounds. Orochimaru bruised spectacularly, Kabuto noticed: such a richly toned purple could never be produced on any other human being. Orochimaru might blush peach, but he still bruised purple. Still, because of his white skin, the true color of the blood showed through. Orochimaru bruised a deep, reddish purple, and the stain was painfully obvious over his skin. The only time Kabuto could ever bear to see his lover bruised was if he put the marks there.

"I'll kill him," he whispered, finally finishing with a long cut on Orochimaru's stomach. "I'll bring him back just so I can kill him." He worked his hands over Orochimaru's softly curving hips, his mouth travelling ever-upwards. "How dare he?" he purred, pulling off the last of the bandages. Orochimaru shivered at the feel of Kabuto's hot lips against his collarbone: and then, the healing chakra started to flow. Orochimaru had never known medical procedures could feel so good. Kabuto carefully worked at the fracture in his collarbone, making sure he didn't apply any more pressure than transferred skin-deep. After a mere moment of discomfort, Orochimaru felt better than he had in several days. Kabuto knew exactly where to kiss, nip, lick, bite, or suck to make him go crazy: and he was using that talent to its fullest potential.

"Kabuto…" Orochimaru warned, seeing the genin make a move to top. Kabuto just smirked, and buried his face in Orochimaru's neck.

"You're mine tonight," Kabuto said, satisfaction creeping into his voice. "And you can't persuade me otherwise."

"I bet I can," Orochimaru whispered, languidly wrapping an arm around Kabuto's neck. The silver-haired ninja's head snapped up, just short of creating another richly-colored bruise on Orochimaru's neck.

"Oh, really, now?" Kabuto returned, reaching up with his free hand and giving Orochimaru's hair a playful tug. "I bet you can't."

"Play fair, now," Orochimaru admonished, smiling. "I did not appreciate it last time you broke out the toys. That was low."

Kabuto laughed at the memory of surprising Orochimaru with more than one sex toy. "Darling, please, I wouldn't have cared if you beat me afterwards, the look on your face was worth a month of being banned from your bed. You looked absolutely beautiful, caught in the throes of passion-"

Orochimaru reached up, effectively silencing Kabuto by wrapping his entire mouth around half of Kabuto's throat.

Kabuto smiled, after recovering from the shock, and bent his head to place a quick, chaste kiss on Orochimaru's cheek. "The love is mutual, my pet snake," he said, quickly jerking back as Orochimaru took a snap at him. He couldn't help but laugh at the small pout on Orochimaru's face: the thin, sculpted brows, knit together in exasperation at being denied, the full lips drawn down at the corners, the soft longing in his eyes, but also the frustration of being denied-Kabuto came to the conclusion right then and there that there wasn't an expression in the world that could ever make Orochimaru look anything less than perfect.

"Well?" Orochimaru said, after a moment of Kabuto just taking him in, "since clearly I used up all my viciousness killing the idiot by my side earlier…" Kabuto could feel Orochimaru shifting underneath him, but allowed him the movement. "Are you going to take me, or what?"

Orochimaru's husky whisper turned Kabuto on more than anything the snake had ever done. The taunt itself resulted in a series of attacks on Orochimaru's mouth he wasn't sure should be legal, and a few more attacks to his nether regions he was certain weren't. Kabuto wasted no time in ridding him of the rest of his clothes, and then pulling off his own. Orochimaru knew it was going to be rough tonight: Kabuto was getting needy. The entire time, Kabuto's lips barely left his, and his hips never stopped grinding. Orochimaru rewarded Kabuto's efforts with the soft moans and bucks he knew the other enjoyed so much about him. Kabuto finally abandoned his mouth once he was fully undressed, moving to kiss down Orochimaru's throat, and finally, shove his head to the side and attack the nape of his neck. Orochimaru released a soft whine at this, spreading his legs to show his submission. Despite the open display, Kabuto growled and fisted a hand in his hair, still brutally gnashing at Orochimaru's skin. It was starting to move from pleasure to pain: and Orochimaru let Kabuto know with a soft whimper.

The result was instantaneous. Kabuto pulled back, all the lust leaving his eyes and revealing tender remorse. He gently stroked Orochimaru's stomach, his favorite spot, and licked at the wounds he had inflicted, silently flinching to himself at the severity. He licked the wounds closed, and instead, replaced them with a gentle hickey.

"Better?" Kabuto whispered. Orochimaru wordlessly nodded, wrapping his thighs around Kabuto's hips. Kabuto threw back his head and loudly expressed his pleasure at the bare skin-on-skin contact Orochimaru created. One more thing he loved about the snake: once you got him quiet, he was a perfect little whore the entire night. He didn't fight anymore once he had accepted his position for the night. Kabuto gently nipped at the area around the hickey, resulting in a swift gasp from Orochimaru. Kabuto would never tire of teasing him: but it seemed Orochimaru was tiring of the game quickly. His half-incoherent words, panted breathlessly in Kabuto's ear, were all soft pleas to fuck him already, and other such naughty phrases. Kabuto reminded Orochimaru he wouldn't even have lubricant; Orochimaru replied that he didn't care, thrusting back into Kabuto's hips again. Kabuto couldn't take it anymore: he entered Orochimaru with one thrust, capturing his lips in a swift kiss to silence him. It was a good thing, too: they both knew that, while usually a very soft-spoken person, Orochimaru's screams during sex could wake the dead.

Even when he was "rough" in comparison to other nights, Kabuto was gentle with Orochimaru. He always had been, and always would be. Even taking Orochimaru without preparation, or even lubrication, Kabuto would always wait for Orochimaru to adjust before he would even think of moving. And even then, he took his time, moving slowly and shallowly before gradually increasing his pace. The entire time, he never neglected to shower his lover with kisses and sweet nothings in his ear, reminding him of exactly why he loved him. "You're beautiful." "No one else in the world will ever see you like this." "Perfection at its finest." "Not even Eros could compare to you." And, when Kabuto was finally finished, he always made sure Orochimaru was finished, as well, and then could gently take his weight off of his lover, laying down next to him and drawing him into his arms. He would stroke his hair, and whisper to him some more until Orochimaru fell asleep, and would always stay awake until Orochimaru finally fell asleep. He would stay the entire night, although he usually woke before Orochimaru, and, upon waking, would wait for Orochimaru to wake up in order to greet his lover properly: with a kiss.

And that was how it was tonight. Kabuto was as gentle as he always was, supporting Orochimaru's lower back with one hand and holding himself up with the other. Orochimaru's breath caught in his throat as Kabuto sank into him: he was still breathing heavily as Kabuto finally fell still, and continued to pant as his body accustomed to Kabuto's feel. Kabuto couldn't get enough of Orochimaru's heat: the soft velvet of his skin, stretched over steel muscles, the warmth radiating from his body. Amber eyes closed in passion, hair flared out around his face like a black sun, Orochimaru was simply beautiful. And Kabuto couldn't ever get enough. As soon as Orochimaru gave that tell-tale shift (he moved his hips up and slightly to Kabuto's left,) Kabuto knew it was okay to move. And, no sooner had he started than Orochimaru started silently asking him to go faster. He lifted his hips, tightening his grip on Kabuto's shoulders to ask, _harder._ And Kabuto silently obliged, moving as Orochimaru had asked. There was still a rough edge to tonight, though: the lack of preparation and lube brought a stinging pleasure to the sex that Orochimaru, for some reason, loved tonight more than any other night. They were both breathing heavily as they approached their climax: Orochimaru allowed himself to come first, and the look on his face alone seemed to do it for Kabuto. Orochimaru felt the spreading warmth of Kabuto's passion, and relaxed his entire body. Kabuto liked to have a moment, just to make sure he was finished. Kabuto then slowly withdrew, placing a soft kiss on Orochimaru's cheek as he removed himself from his lover's body. To his horror, a bit of blood stained the sheets underneath him.

"What?" Orochimaru asked, seeing the look on Kabuto's face. "What? You look scared."

"You're bleeding."

Orochimaru glanced down, and then shrugged at the sight of the red. "I'm fine," he said softly. "It doesn't hurt. No, don't heal me," he added quickly, seeing Kabuto reach towards him. "Maybe I'll ask you for that tomorrow. But, for tonight, leave well enough alone. You didn't hurt me," he continued, turning onto his side, "and that's all that matters, right?"

Kabuto slowly smiled. "I guess," he said. "I tend to think more along the lines of, 'well, if you're happy, I'm happy.'"

Orochimaru smiled, and a soft, peach flush rose to his cheeks. He leaned over and gently kissed Kabuto's lips, still a bit kiss-swollen from their earlier passion. Kabuto smiled, and fastened an arm around Orochimaru's skinny waist. He pulled him across the bed, into his arms, giving him one last kiss on his porcelain forehead before securely tucking Orochimaru into his arms against his chest. Orochimaru fell asleep almost immediately that night: he had been taxed already, and Kabuto's unusual methods of healing had hardly done wonders to restore his energy. Still, it had been worth it. Orochimaru fell asleep that night completely content.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto loved Orochimaru.

Pure and simple.

He would lie for Orochimaru. He would kill for him. Spy for him. Experiment for him. Put his life in danger. _Lose_ his life. But, what Kabuto would reserve for Orochimaru, and only Orochimaru was his life itself. He might give up and let himself be killed for others: but Orochimaru was the only one he would truly fight for and try to live for. Only Orochimaru would ever have the pleasure of Kabuto's life itself. As it was, Kabuto would do anything for Orochimaru. But, sometimes he didn't think he lover entirely grasped that. Oftentimes, he would whisper it in his ear, when they were simply _together,_ enjoying each other's company without any sexual tensions. Soft, chaste kisses and whispered confessions. Nothing more, and certainly nothing less. One of them was usually seated in the other's lap, with whoever chose dominance that night wrapping his arms around the other's waist and holding him close. As of late, it had usually been Kabuto holding Orochimaru. He suspected it had something to do with the sannin's rejection and neglect as a child that made him seek comfort. Or, since this was Orochimaru we were talking about, just accept it when it was given.

Kabuto woke up before Orochimaru. That was the way it usually was. He would wait for Orochimaru to wake up, and just enjoy taking in that perfect face while it was still serene. That strong jaw, the high, defined cheekbones, the perfect, chiseled eyebrows, the prominent nose, the full lips, the sparkling eyes…Orochimaru seemed to be perfect in every way. Kabuto would often stroke that curtain of ebony hair, kiss that marble forehead, trace those purple-shadows eyes with his thumb, kiss those soft lips with his own…Orochimaru wouldn't stir. But, the moment, he left the bed, Orochimaru would wake up. Kabuto found it slightly disconcerting that he could touch Orochimaru and the sannin wouldn't wake. Wasn't a shinobi supposed to be trained better? Kabuto supposed it was just Orochimaru's subconscious knowledge that it was him, and no one else.

Orochimaru could, in fact, discern who a person was by their touch alone. Kabuto's hands were very soft, very smooth, and remarkably callous-free. He touched Orochimaru with a light, gliding, gentle, ghost-like caress, one unlike any other. Most people never had the guts to get close to Orochimaru, let alone touch him. That alone signified either someone with a lot of nerve, or someone who was suicidal. And, if it was accompanied by what seemed to be Kabuto's signature touch, then it could only be one person.

Orochimaru's sparkling amber eyes slowly flickered open. Kabuto smiled softly, seeing his lover awaken, and leaned forward and kissed him. Full on the lips, giving it a few seconds to register. "Morning," he whispered, gently stroking Orochimaru's hair. Orochimaru smiled softly, shifting closer to Kabuto and laying his head against the medic's chest. Kabuto held Orochimaru closer, lavishing him with kisses and attention. Orochimaru purred like a contented cat, sometimes shifting closer to Kabuto's hand. Kabuto would obligingly move his hand whenever Orochimaru shifted, seeking out the new area Orochimaru wanted him to give attention to. They could pass hours this way, just enjoying each other, even if they rarely could. Usually, distractions came and went, interrupting their intimacy. And, much as Orochimaru and Kabuto tried to block out the annoyances, sometimes, it just didn't work. Now, though, they were determined to stay with each other for a much longer period of time, no matter what happened outside.

Kabuto sat up, leaning against the headboard of Orochimaru's bed. Orochimaru moved to sit up as well, but Kabuto stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Stay where you are," he whispered, lifting his hand as soon as Orochimaru was still again. The snake watched with rapture as the silk sheets slid off his lover's body, pooling around slender hips as Kabuto shoved some pillows behind his back. Once he had made himself comfortable, Kabuto reached down and gently picked up Orochimaru's shoulders. Orochimaru understood what he meant, and lifted his own weight to help Kabuto. Kabuto laid him down again across his lap, settling the sannin's head shoulders across his thighs. Orochimaru shifted a bit, getting comfortable himself, and then pulled the sheet farther up his body. Kabuto smiled softly at the sight of that delicious ass, delicately curved under the sheets, and for a moment, all he could think about was how perfectly it fit into his hand.

Orochimaru laid his head down on Kabuto's legs, finally finding a place where he could be comfortable. One of his hands came to rest on Kabuto's thigh; the other was still lying on the bed. Kabuto picked up the free hand, tracing soft circles in the palm with his thumb. Orochimaru accepted the affection without so much as a shiver, fully trusting Kabuto to do whatever he wished. Kabuto's other hand came down to stroke Orochimaru's hair: the snake shifted closer to this hand, wrapping his other around Kabuto's and stilling its motion. Kabuto leaned down, kissing Orochimaru's temple and then sitting back up. Orochimaru was calm, for once: Kabuto could see it in his very body position. His muscles were relaxed, his eyes were closed, and his posture was something resembling draped over Kabuto. His line of motion was simply fluid and gorgeous, and Kabuto could help but run a hand down that pale back. The gently-curving line of his spine was lined with smooth, rippling muscles and a barely-visible spine, and covered by porcelain skin. Kabuto just loved it.

The two of them stayed like this for as long as they possibly could before they started inadvertently cutting off circulation to body parts. An hour and seven minutes, according to the analog clock next to Orochimaru's bed. After that, Orochimaru's arm, the one tucked underneath his body, had lost feeling, and Kabuto's thigh was starting to feel the pins and needles. Orochimaru just moved so he was lying down next to Kabuto; Kabuto just sat up a bit straighter. Orochimaru leaned over, and gently placed a kiss on Kabuto's exposed hip; Kabuto reached over, taking a handful of his lover's hair and guiding him up to his face.

"What?" he whispered seductively, lips barely a hair's breadth from Orochimaru's. "Didn't get enough last night?"

Orochimaru smiled, boldly reaching forward to steal a quick kiss from Kabuto's lips. "Never," he replied, straining against his lover's grip for more of the contact. Kabuto tightened his hold, pulling Orochimaru back far enough to force him to sit.

"Well, then, my love, by all means: finish what you've started."

Orochimaru was all too happy to oblige. The lovers had this down to a science: whoever was giving the pleasure would get on the floor, on their knees, and the one receiving the pleasure would sit on the edge of the bed. Kabuto turned, and leaned back on his hands as Orochimaru climbed out of the bed and immediately got on his knees on the floor.

"You have no idea how sexy you look," Kabuto said sweetly, threading his fingers through Orochimaru's ebony hair. Orochimaru didn't say anything; he just shifted closer, and began kissing at the insides of Kabuto's thighs. Kabuto waited patiently: Orochimaru was good with his mouth, and Kabuto knew that it was only a matter of time before Orochimaru had him completely under his spell.

Despite the frequency of their trysts, neither of the pair was particularly a whore. The desire to have sex was spawned by their love for each other, and not just the physical need for pleasure. Each of them needed to have their lover there, as often as possible, because neither of them had ever felt love before. Kabuto never knew his real parents; he never had any siblings; he never had close friends. Orochimaru himself never even had parents, let alone his real ones, and he certainly never had siblings. The closest things he had to friends were his teammates. They had their moments, but, of the most part, it was Tsunade and Jiraiya arguing, Orochimaru watching passively from the sidelines, and Sarutobi trying to break it up between them. Occasionally, like on a very long mission, they would get to serious, in-depth discussion. But never anything terribly significant. Kabuto had his "team" as well, but they were barely acquaintances. So, the desire to be loved, accepted, appreciated, and even just the desire to have someone paying attention to them, showed itself here. And, as Orochimaru finally took Kabuto's member in his mouth, Kabuto could see the signs of devotion.

While Orochimaru would never admit it, he was devoted to Kabuto one hundred percent. Face buried in his lover's crotch, hot mouth working fervently at his sex, Orochimaru the epitome of beauty. Kabuto had to stop himself from fisting his hands in that ebony hair and encouraging Orochimaru to suck him off harder. Instead, he rested a hand on the back of Orochimaru's head, trying to push his lover closer as gently as he could. Orochimaru understood the signal, and pulled Kabuto deeper with every movement. Kabuto was in heaven. His lover was on his knees, completely submissive, neglecting his own pleasure for the sake of Kabuto's. Sometimes, they would switch roles, and Kabuto was certain Orochimaru felt the same way about him.

Orochimaru licked his arousal from base to tip, and Kabuto lost control.

He came in his lover's mouth with a groan of pleasure and no shame at all. Orochimaru drank his lover's seed without a word of complaint, climbing back onto the bed when he was finished. Kabuto caught Orochimaru before he could lie down again, pulling the snake against his chest and kissing his forehead.

"I love you."

The words that tended to ruin lives. They had never spoken them to each other before, simply because of that reason. People simply threw around the three words, so much so that they no longer had meaning. And, as soon as someone confessed the feeling, however true, it tended to scare the other. What if they didn't want to go that far? What if they weren't that serious? What if it didn't work out? But, somehow, Kabuto was able to speak the words without fear, and kiss Orochimaru's naughty mouth like it was the breath of angels. Orochimaru refused to part his lips, though, insisting on cleaning out his mouth before he really kissed Kabuto again. He entered the bathroom off his bedroom, briefly brushed his teeth, and then came back. Kabuto was waiting expectantly, wanting desperately to hear if Orochimaru felt the same way about him. Orochimaru crawled back into the bed, settling in Kabuto's lap and leaning his head against the medic's shoulder.

"I love you, too."

Kabuto bent his neck, and caught Orochimaru's mouth again in a much deeper kiss. This time, Orochimaru didn't hesitate, opening his mouth and taking the kiss as far as Kabuto would let it go. But still, it was more of a sweet, loving moment: there were no sexual undertones, just the feeling of affection radiating from the pair. As soon as the kiss broke, Orochimaru caught Kabuto's eyes, then blushed, and looked away. He settled with his head against Kabuto's neck, a small, contented smile on his face. And at that moment, as Kabuto looked down at his lover, he knew: this was for an eternity. He and Orochimaru were truly meant to be, and not even time could tear them apart. Orochimaru had already stated that he would share his body-switching jutsu with Kabuto when the time came, or, if he had found it by then, the secret to immortality and eternal youth. They would always be there for each other, and wherever one went, the other would follow. Until death. Through life. Kabuto would willingly battle face-to-face the Shinigami that tortured his master for weeks. Orochimaru would take on every single monster of the battle of Kikyo Pass, and vanish away Kabuto's every fear. Kabuto could heal every scar, even the ones on Orochimaru's heart. Orochimaru could make Kabuto immortal.

This was the point where even previously-standing morals had no say. Love trumped everything else, without regard to consequences, repercussions, reactions, or public opinion. They would lose everything else before they left each other. There was simply nothing else to say. And there was no way to say what he wanted to without making it sound like a corny movie. But, still, Orochimaru knew what Kabuto felt. And he felt exactly the same way. To Orochimaru, Kabuto was a lifelong companion who had proved himself over time, and who had shown exactly how much he loved Orochimaru for years. To Kabuto, Orochimaru was the savior who finally showed him what it meant to be yourself, and not just someone else's puppet. Kabuto, who hated killing, would slaughter an entire village if it meant taking an ounce of pain away from Orochimaru. Orochimaru, who hated to sit still, would wait in hiding for days for Kabuto to return to him. Kabuto, who had always stood by his long-standing belief that the sun was not evil, had given it up to reside underground with Orochimaru. Orochimaru, who firmly believed that he was not a cruel, sadistic person, would stop his every malicious action at the most tentative request from Kabuto. Morals meant nothing when they looked into each other's eyes. They were each other's entire world: to lose that would mean certain suicide.

They were the decadence of each other's worlds.


End file.
